


a promise is a promise - even on doomsday

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Memories, Menstruation, Parental Issues, Raccoon City (Resident Evil), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, period cramps and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: set right after raccoon city with chris redfield for the ride, leon and chris have a conversation as leon remembers how they first met
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	a promise is a promise - even on doomsday

There’s a gentle knock at the door, the sound causing Leon to hurriedly glance up at the intruding noise, having been yanked out of the thoughts swimming around his head as he watched the small TV placed in the corner of the room. They were currently broadcasting the Raccoon City incident, the news anchors seemingly reading words robotically, their sympathies empty as they described the details of what the public currently knew about the whole nightmare. The words umbrella, outbreak, and survivors ghosted around Leon’s head as he looked at the man slowly entering the room.

Chris Redfield wasn’t someone Leon thought that he would ever know well, having barely met the man or anyone else from the Raccoon City police department when he had first toured it years ago with his father. He’d met lots of ppl on first name and face basis, with his father spending the most time with the older men he had been on the force with. Granted, all the men seemed to know who he was, or at least who they thought he should be. They had all been taken aback by Shawn Kennedy’s…’daughter’ suddenly having short hair and wearing baggy clothes, but they hadn’t questioned it, going on about how it had been so long since they had seen the Kennedy’s.

Leon had mostly tuned out of the conversations, decided to wander a little bit and view the hallway they had just passed, standing at each of the large pictures hung up the walls. Names, faces, ranks, there were so many hanging in this empty hallway. A part of Leon hoped that he join them. That he could see himself up on the wall, being part of this department, part of this city that he had grown to love over the years.

Officer Leon Kennedy.

It had a nice ring to it.

There’s suddenly something barreling into him and he’s knocked to his feet as I’m sorry’s and oh shits are directed his way. He’s rubbing at his shoulder that had gotten the brunt of the collision before peeking up through brown bangs at the towering shadow above him.

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry. Here.” There’s a large hand in front of him now. There’s a moment of indecision and confusion before Leon reaches up to take the hand offered and then being pulled up with ease. In fact, too much ease that leads to him hitting the chest of the apparent _wall_ in front of him.

“…You fling everyone around that you knock down?”

There’s a pause, then a startled laugh.

“No no, sorry. Guess I don’t know my own strength.” The man in front of him is rubbing at the back of his neck which causes some sort of metal pinned to his shirt to reflect and bounce around the hallway.

“Let’s try again. I’m Chris Redfield. And you are?”

Uh. Shit. What does he say?

“I um, I’m with Shawn-er, Officer Kennedy? I’m his kid.”

At this, Chris’s eyes widen. “Oh! You’re Kennedy’s kid. Shit, my bad. Listen,” he then leans in, placing a hand besides his mouth as if to tell a secret, “let’s keep this between you and me alright? I can’t be making S.T.A.R.S look bad.” There’s an obvious smirk on Chris’s face as he says this, but the grin is lost on Leon as Chris’s words repeat in his head.

“S.T.A.R.S?’

“Yep. Special Tactics and Rescue Service.” Chris leans back, sticking both hands into his front pant pockets, “The one and only.” He chuckles at his own words.

“I, oh. I mean, I know who you guys are. Uh, pretty badass.”

“Well, I’d like to think so. Say, since your dad is, or was in this, do you think you’d ever join? Hell, you could join us. Be part of the team.”

“I..” Leon had wanted to. But with everything that had happened recently with himself and his family, he wasn’t sure that they would approve. Or even if he would get in what with…well, with everything.

He swallows. “I’d like to, there’s just-it’s complicated.”

“Oh? Like what? Dad Kennedy doesn’t want you to follow in his footsteps?”

“Well, he thinks it’s a guy’s job-“

“The many women we have on our teams would tell you differently.”

“Well, sure. It’s just…” Leon trails off, not sure of how to continue his sentence, or even how to explain all of this to Chris. I mean god forbid, he just met the man.

Looking over at Chris though, he just sees a concerned and curious expression with gentle and comforting eyes. He even has his head slightly tilted like the perfect picture of a cute dog. He just looks…trusting?

Why not, he’d probably never see Chris again. Even as sweet as he looks.

“I uh,” there’s an intruding thought picking at him that he’s not tall enough, that his voice isn’t deep enough-he’s just not enough-

“I go by Leon. My-my name’s Leon. And, even though that _could_ mean that I could do a guys job-should probably look more look one though…”. He trails off again as he looks over at Chris again, who somehow still has the same expression, but this time is standing more straight with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I um, well my dad doesn’t approve. Or anyone really. But, I mean, there’s not much I can do about that.”

There’s a pause. Leon’s mind is filling with bad ideas, of explosive and hurtful imaginings, of anger and hatred and-

“Well. He’s not you. He can’t make that decision for you Leon.”

Leon swears he can feel his heart stutter with the sound of Chris using his name. _His_ name.

“Listen. If you decide you want to join the force, I am more than sure that we’d be happy to have you here. We’ll hang up a banner and everything.”

“A banner?”

“Oh yeah, everyone loves having new blood. Irons and Wesker aren’t always the chummiest of people, but everyone else certainly makes it worth it.”

“Hm.”

“Hell, we’ll save you a spot on the S.T.A.R.S team if you really wanted it. And if you pass the physical and interview and everything of course, but yeah.”

“…You swear?”

“On me.”

“On you.”

The Chris now entered his room looks different than the one he had met that day. More worn down, beaten, and tired. But those eyes, still looked as comforting as ever.

“I saw the banner.”

“Yeah, we…yeah.”

Chris moves to sit down next to Leon on the bed, the mattress shifting as he did, causing Leon to fall closer to Chris in his huddled position.

“Quite the first day.”

“Leon, I’m sorry.”

“I…I know. I’m sorry too.”

Leon tries to move, to splay more out on the bed, maybe even move closer to Chris without jostling his injuries, but a sharp pang of pain twists in his stomach causing a stifled gasp and grabbing at the area with his good hand. The other is in a makeshift sling.

“Leon?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” He dismisses Chris with a wave of his good hand before reattaching it to his lower stomach and the cursed, stupid cramps that decided to rear their ugly head. Had he not noticed earlier? Then again, with the night that the group of them had had, it’s a miracle he hadn’t been walking around with broken bones and not paying attention to them. The whole night felt like a blur and at the same thing everything seemed hyper-focused.

“Leon, if you’re injured-“

‘I’m not injured.”

“But-“

“It’s-it’s not important. Do you have anymore painkillers?” Leon knew he wasn’t going to sleep with this.

“If you don’t tell me, no, I don’t.”

_Fucker. Sweet and caring, but still a fucker._

There’s a sigh from Leon.

“It’s uh. Cramps. Stomach cramps. The testos-medicine I’ve been on was supposed to stop it but it’s hit or miss when starting it, which I’ve only been on it for under a year but still, each person is different-do I need to keep explaining this?”

“No, no. Sorry. Painkillers, got it.” They had found a gas station abandoned just outside the city, and even though Leon had felt somewhat guilty about the group ransacking the place, it was a necessary evil.

“Do you want me to grab you anything else? Food? Water? Claire?”

Leon has a smile at the last offer. “I don’t need Claire, I’m just fine on my own thanks. But I will take water? And maybe something sweet if you can find it.”

“Like chocolate?” Chris has a slight smile on his face as he says this, as if they’re sharing some sort of inside joke.

“Sure. Just, don’t be too long?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you notice.”

Leon gives a short laugh, a sharp exhale before he meets Chris’s eyes who’s since ventured off the bed and made his way to the door, “You promise?”

Sappy. But with Claire busy with Sherry, and even though he doesn’t know Chris that well, though he definitely knows him better now since surviving the nightmare that was Raccoon, he just-he doesn’t want to be alone.

Chris says something that surprises him, bringing him back to that faithful that they first met.

“On me.”

Leon smiles at the words.

“…on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> shitty summary i know i know, also i cranked this out in like an hour so its not good but the idea popped up and i really wanted to write it soooo-idk let me know if you want more of this au? ok thanks bye


End file.
